Hot Shower
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: I'll let the title speak for itself. WARNING: Extreme explicit content inside. Read at your own risk. Review please! :)


"What are you doing?" Hilde asked, looking over her shoulder at Heero who had slipped out of her and ran his hands up and down her sides. The hot water spraying on their nearly perfectly toned bodies. Hilde groaned to herself at the loss of him within her. She needed him desperately and he was keen on teasing her as much as possible. Heero grinned widely, his smile not being visible through the steam that enveloped them. Heero leaned over and kissed the middle of Hilde's back, causing goosebumps to appear over her entire body. Hilde wanted to push him onto the bathroom floor and envelop him within her slick folds, that glistened like a pearl with her wetness. She managed to hold this desire back, deciding that, given his ability to control blood flow to his penis and lose an erection at a moments notice, he would resist and it would be over. She would let him have his way with her and soon enough he would be buried deep inside her, making her slowly lose herself within tidal wave after tidal wave of pleasure. Heero got on his knees and, despite the steam, could perfectly see Hilde's sex: slightly red and swollen with desire, begging for him to slide his rock hard penis inside her and slide himself in and out until she tightened and spilled her juices around him, bringing him much closer to his own orgasm. Hilde balled her hands into fists, her body begging for him to spill himself within her. Wanting to feel his hot seed spread within her like hot chocolate on a cold winter's night. The thoughts of which only made Hilde more impatient.

Heero's fingered danced against her thighs and lower lips. Hilde gasped and groaned, loving the sensation of him touching her, and immediately disappointed when his fingers moved away.

"Stop teasing me." Hilde said between gasps. She seemed to rotate her hips and push against his hand, trying to get him to, at the very least, slide a finger inside her. Desperate to get at least a small amount of pleasure from him without having to resort to begging, which she was certain he was trying to get her to do. She strengthed her resolve, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of breaking down her walls and hearing her beg for satisfaction. Heero pinched Hilde's clitoris between his index and middle fingers, loving the loud hiss that issued from her lips. Heero had since learned that Hilde's clitoris was far more sensitive than any other woman he had been with. If so much as a finger grased her center she would hiss and gasp, feeling orgasm rush at her like a bullet train. Heero had much bigger plans for her than simply teasing her center before giving her what she desperately wanted. Heero removed his fingers from her clitoris and prodded at her moist center with his middle finger, pushing only enough to dip the tip of his finger inside of her before removing it. Hilde moaned loudly. Heero could tell she was becoming more and more upset the longer he toyed with her. Hilde waited for Heero to prod at her again before thrusting her hips backward, feeling at least half his finger enter her. She gasped and felt her inner walls tighten around his finger, her knees meeting each other as her back arched. She didn't orgasm, but came closer to having an orgasm, without actually cumming, than she thought possible.

Hilde wanted to scream when she felt his finger slide out of her. Heero dipped his finger into his mouth, pleased by the taste. He wanted nothing more than to reach her most intimate place with his tongue, but elected not to, wanting to tease her as much as possible, before the fun really began. Hilde felt embarrased, knowing Heero had licked her juices off of his finger. Nearly every part of her mind told her to just beg him to give it to her, to let her feel him buried deep within her, deeper than any man had before. Deeper than she thought possible. She was sure he filled her up completely without being fully sheathed within.

"Don't move. I'll be right back," Heero whispered in Hilde's ear. Hilde wanted to grab him and keep him there. Her mind racing thinking he was leaving. Leaving her to touch her soaking wet body, her fingers stroking her sensitive, fully erect nipples. Pumping two fingers in and out of wet cavern. Her mind racing with thoughts of Heero pinning her against the wall and taking her however he wished, crying his name to the sky as she spilled her delicious juices around him.

Heero returned less than a minute later. Hilde, who had layed her stomach against the warm cermanic rile wall, anxiously awaiting his return, looked over her shoulder. Her eyebrow cocked slightly wondering what was so important that he had to break away for a minute. Hilde, lost in her thoughts, failed to register Heero kneeling down behind her, rubbing her thighs and the backs of her legs. Hilde placed her forehead on the cermanic tile, enjoying the sensation she was getting from Heero, despite how small of a sensation it was. Heero began rubbing her upper thighs, the still hot water making her shutter with the slightest touch. Hilde gasped loudly when she felt him slide a finger across her center.

"Spread your legs a little further." Heero said, trying not to sound like he was ordering her around. Hilde spread her legs slightly further apart, allowing Heero to touch her body in any way he pleased. She felt something press against her, it felt like one of his fingers, but slightly larger. Once again lost within her thoughts Hilde failed to notice Heero prod her with the small pink vibrator she recieved as a birthday gift in college. She meant to throw it away after her birthday celebration ended, but found her curiosity had gotten the best of her and after several hours of contemplation, found herself naked on her dorm room bed, her legs spread as far as they could go, her mouth hanging open, teasing her center and nipples with the pink phallic toy. Up until the first time she had been with Heero, it was the best orgasm of her life. Hilde's eyes shot open when she heard all all very familiar buzzing sound of her vibrator. How did Heero find it? Did he go through her closet? These thoughts were soon knocked out of her head when she felt the vibrator, graze across her clitoris. She eyes as well as her legs snapped shut as she felt a surge of pleasure shoot thorugh her body like a lightning bolt. She felt like fire was in her veins, a burning sensation coursing through every nerve in her body.

She wanted him so badly. She needed him so badly. She would give anything to have him throw the vibrator aside and thrust himself deep inside her, hearing her desperate moans, pleading with him not to pull out again. Encouraging him to spill his hot seed within her. Hilde felt Heero's breath on her lower back. Kissing where a tattoo would typically be he slowly moved downward, kissing her butt. All the while rubbing her most sensitive area with the rapidly buzzing plastic phallus. Hilde placed her hands on the wall, preparing herself for an assault on her center with Heero's tongue. However, the sensation never came. He continued to rub her lower lips with her vibrator, but directed his tongue elsewhere. Hilde gasped loudly at the unexpected sensation. Heero had decided to use his tongue on her butt. Hilde's face became as red as a tomato, her knees becoming incredibly weak, threatening to give way at the immense satisfaction.

"S-stop i-it. This is...oh god...disgusting." Hilde blurted out between gasps. Despite her best attempts to sound convincing that she didn't like the sensation, she failed to conceal the pleasure and lust that was radiating from her shaking body and cracking voice. She had tried to have anal sex once before with a high school boyfriend that couldn't take no for an answer and found the experience to be incredibly painful and never thought of letting anyone so much as touch her there afterwards. Her high school boyfriend was barely half the length and thickness Heero was, however, despite the pain from her first experience with anal sex, her body was begging for Heero to insert himself into her butt. Hilde gasped loudly and reached behind her, spreading her butt as far as she could, silently imploring him to explore her further.

Heero stopped teasing her with the vibrator and focused on pleasuring her with his tongue. Hilde silently cursed Heero's name. Hating him for teasing her so much and driving her insane with pleasure. Heero removed his tongue from her, drawing a disappointed groan from Hilde. He picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Hilde had silently hoped he would take her on their bed instead of the bathroom. Hilde layed on her back as Heero kneeled down in front of her, pulling only her bottom half off of the bed. Hilde threw her head back with pleasure when she felt him run his tongue across her clitoris and prod at her butt with his middle finger.

_"Please fuck my ass, Heero." _Hilde screaming in her head. Hilde's fingers intertwined in his hair, trying to push him into her. She loved when he used his tongue on her. Her body felt like it was going to explode when he flick her clitoris with his tongue. Nibbling her gently, she cried out, her body feeling as if it were on fire. Her fingers gripped his scalp as hard as they could. Pushing him as deep into her as he could possibly go. Hilde reveled of the feeling of her lover using his tongue and fingers to pleasure her. Heero added a second finger, stretching her further and intensifying the gratification she was feeling. She could hardly believe she could enjoy this so much. She wanted him in her ass so badly, it was driving her mad.

"Heero, please." Hilde said pushing his head away from her center. Heero removed his fingers and looked up at her, cocking an eyebrow. Trying his hardest to play innocent and act like he had no idea what she asking for. Hilde wanted to grab him, force him onto the bed and take advantage of him, but decided to play along, knowing he could either overpower her and leave or he could willing lose the rather large erection he was sporting. Heero sensed this and layed on top of her, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before positioning himself at her butt, feeling her body become covered with goosebumps wtih nervousness.

"If it hurts even slightly, tell me and I'll stop." Heero said as sweetly as possible. Hilde smiled at him and nodded, balling her hands into fists, bracing herself. Hilde felt a pressure rising throughout her body as Heero sheathed himself within her. She groaned loudly when she felt his hips connect with hers. It felt better than anything she could have imagined.

"How does it feel?" Heero asked in a slightly worried tone. There was a small look of pain on her face. Hilde closed her eyes and arched her back, answering:

"It...It feels...," Hilde started, ending with a loud gasp. He reached a spot within her that made her crazy. Both could feel liquid pleasure coursing through their veins, bringing the two of them closer than they had ever been before. Heero remained stationary for several minutes. His penis was wider and longer than two fingers and wanted Hilde to adjust to the feeling. Heero slowly began to pump himself in and out of Hilde, drawing gasps and hiss' from her with each thrust forward. Hilde's vision went white when Heero slammed himself deep inside her. Hilde reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close and deep as possible.

The slow pace continued until Hilde began pumping her hips backwards, inviting him to thrust himself deeper within. Heero grabbed her ankles and bought them up to his shoulders, holding them together with one hand, while the other reached down and fondled her small breast. The sight of her writhing beneath him was enough to make him want to pound her into bliss, but reigned this desire, wanting her to enjoy it as much as he did. Hilde felt herself tighten around Heero's considerable length causing her to briefly go blind. Hilde grabbed Heero's hand that found itself on her breast and fondeled with it until he was pinching her nipple. Hilde arched her back and came harder than she could remember ever doing before. Heero removed his hand from her breast and dipped his fingers inside her soaking wet center. He bought his fingers up to his mouth, licking his digits clean, keeping the same pace, thrusting in and out of her bringing her closer and closer to a second orgasm that was already building within her.

_"I can't believe how good having his cock in my ass feels." _Hilde thought as Heero buried himself to the hilt within her, trying to hold back his own orgasm.

"Come in my ass," Hilde said in a sweet, yet demanding voice. Heero, surprised by his lovers sudden forwardness, took several seconds to register what she had said, but felt goosebumps appear over his entire body, extremely excited at the thought of spilling himself within her butt. Heero let go of her ankles and felt her wrap her legs around his waist. Both of his hands found themselves on her hips, gripping tightly, his nails digging into the soft flesh. Hilde took ahold of his hands, preparing herself for what should be, the most intense sexual moment of her life. Heero pulled back, leaving only the head of his penis within her before sheathing himself completely. Hilde gasped and tightened her grip on his hands. Heero's nails dug deeper into her skin, thrusting as hard and fast as he thought she could take. Hilde, who thought she would always despise anal sex and couldn't even recieve pleasure from it, found herself loving the sensation, her body begging for him to take her as fast and hard as possible. Heero, unable to hold back anymore, gripped her hips harder and pounded into her as quickly as possible. The sound of their hips meeting, mixed with Hilde's frantic screams of pleasure filling the room and could most likely be heard throughout the house. Heero grunted loudly, feeling his legs become weak as orgasm rushed at him. With one last thrust inside Hilde he grunted loudly and spilled himself deep within her. Hilde came immediately afterwards, the feeling of his hot seed filling her pushing her over the edge. Heero fell on top of Hilde and kissed the tip of her nose. Heero slowly removed his member from within, drawing a disappointed moan from his lover. Heero lie next to, his chest rising and falling several inches with each breathe. Hilde put her arm around him and buried her head in his neck.

"That was amazing," Hilde spoke, feeling the warmth of Heero's seed leave her and spill onto the sheets below.

"You were amazing," Heero corrected her. Hilde smiled and kissed his cheek. Hilde picked up her head and mounted her husbands waist. Grinding her hips against his. She was far from slated. Heero gasped loudly at this and watched with excitement and horror as Hilde picked up her hips and slipped him back inside her butt, rocking her hips back and forth as fast and as hard as she could. Heero groaned both in pleasure and exasperation. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
